geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Obscurum
Obscurum is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by Bryan1150. It is the second level in his unofficially titled "Level Remix" series, preceded by Rebellion and followed by Windswept Prospect. The level is reminiscent of the majority of Zobros's famous levels, including Nine Circles and Acropolis. It is rated Insane Demon in-game but is generally considered to be a Medium or Hard Demon. Gameplay Obscurum is simply a combination of Zobros's famous levels (and some other ones), excluding Atlas v2, Well Then, and Gravity -- Redux (although the three are starred and rated). All of the levels that are added are Demons. The creator, Bryan1150 have also buffed some parts of the mix to make it sync to the music. These are the levels that are featured in Obscurum: # 8o # Clubstep Nightmares # Nine Circles # Forsaken Neon # Acropolis # Swing Squad # Ultimate Demon Mix # Luminum 'NOTE: '''3 of Zobros' rated levels are NOT included in the level itself. After that, the level ends with the creator's name and with the words: "Zobros 8)". User Coins The level contains 3 user coins: * The first user coin is located at 19%, at a part resembling ''8o, the player must click the blue jump ring near a small spike with crucial timing, getting the coin. * The second user coin is located at 41%, in a section imitating Nine Circles. The player must go into a yellow jump pad, once did. They are led to the second user coin, then heading to the normal path. * The third user coin is located at 84%, in a section imitating ''Swing Squad''. ''The player must click the first green jump ring, not the second one, leading them into a saw-blade that turns into a gravity portal for the third coin. Fails *Guitarherostyles crashed at 88% and 92%. *Sixbeat crashed at 99%. * Dorami crashed at 90%. * Zulrah crashed at 99%. * RubyFly crashed at 87%, 88%, and 99%. Trivia * The password for the level is 691337. * The level contains 31,256 objects. * This level has a length of 2 minutes and 46 seconds long. * Both this and Rebellion have a length of Extra-long. * The beginning of the level is very similar to Luminum's, as big letters move upwards from the ground to form the title. ** In Luminum, the letters are colored yellow, but in Obscurum, the letters are colored purple. ** The "M" in Obscurum boosts the player upwards in the beginning, unlike Luminum. * This level was verified later by Smokes. * Because one of the featured levels is Ultimate Demon Mix, some scenes from other levels not originally by Zobros can be seen, such as DeCode and Theory of Skrillex. * This has the title of: 'The longest demon in-game.' However, this title was later placed on to Lonely Travel. * There is an easter egg at the beginning of the level, where if you pick the key to trigger a bug-fix, the word: "Obscurum" will be replaced with "Bugscurum". * In the 50% of the level, there is a word, "Michigun approves 8)" ''can be seen, which refers to the triple spikes. * The level's name, Obscurum, is a reference to the name of Zobros's first 2.0 Demon level, Luminum. Luminum is described as material that is bright, and Obscurum appears to be the opposite of this (material that is dark). * A prequel to this was going to be made by Bryan1150, Anarchy. A mix of WOOGI1411's levels, but however, Bryan1150 delayed it until 2.1. He also changed the name into Windswept Prospect. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels